The Alchemist's Daughter
by rosierocks30
Summary: "You're Edward Elric?" The Dragomir princess asked. "Yeah, who are you?" Ed said. "I'm Lissa Dragomir and this..." The moroi vampire got interrupted. "Rose...I'm Rosemarie Hathaway...your daughter." The dhampir said.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Alchemist's daughter

Chapter One : Rosemarie Elric?

"Miss." The car attendant gently woke up the girl. The attendant lady gave the adolescence girl a warm drink.

"Sorry to wake you up miss. Here's your drink." The girl took a gentle sip.

"Thank you." The attendant was about to walk away, but the girl stopped her.

"Excuse me, how long until we get to Resembool?" The blonde hair girl asked.

"In 10 minutes miss." The attendant answered her.

"Thank you again." The lady left, and the girl turned to look at another girl next to her.

"Hey, wake up." The blonde hair girl gently shook her friend. Her dark brown haired friend covered her almond skin tone face. The other girl was groaning but still didn't wake up. Again the blonde haired girl shook her friend aggressively.

"Rose, wake up!" Quickly, the dark haired girl woke up.

"What!" she groaned.

"Sorry Rose but we're almost there." The blonde haired girl said.

Rose turned to look at the window and viewed the town of Resembool.

"This town is full of hills and sheep, but it looks peaceful and beautiful." Rose was staring at the view until the train stopped at the station.

"Yes it is." The blonde girl smiled. The girl looked at her drink and offered it to Rose.

"Here Rose, have some coffee before we get out." Rose grabbed the coffee quickly.

"Thanks Lissa" Rose finished her drink.

"Are you nervous?" Lissa looked at her best friend.

"Now that you mention, yeah I'm freaking nervous. I'm going to meet my real dad, and I don't know what to say to him." Rose and Lissa grabbed their backpacks and exited the train.

"It's ok Rose if things don't go well we can leave and forget everything that happens. Besides, I will be there with you. You're not alone." Lissa squeezed Rose's hand gently.

"I know." The dark haired dhampir gave her a smile.

"So Lissa since this is your idea how are we going to find him." Rose looked around the area.

"We can ask someone if they know where the Elrics lived." Lissa began to search anyone they could ask. The moroi princess spotted an old man loading few sheep into the back of the truck.

"Let's ask him." Quickly, The blonde princess ran to the old man.

"Excuse me, sir do you know where the Elrics' house is?" The old man looked at the teenage girl.

"Yes, I do. They are our neighbors." The old man answered.

"Thank you. Have a wonderful day sir." Lissa was about the leave but the old man called her.

"Since I'm their neighbor I could take you to them." The old man said kindly.

"Thank you so much we will gladly accept the ride. Let me go get my friend." The old man gave her a nod and the princess ran to her best friend.

"Rose come, that man knows where your father lives, and he'll offer us a ride." Rose was about to say something but Lissa grabbed her and ran to the old man's truck.

The old man was already in the truck.

"One of you have to go back where the sheep are." The old man said.

"Well ok Lissa will go inside. I bunk next to the sheep." Rose said.

"No Rose you should go in the truck." Lissa whined.

"You're funny Lissa but I'll go at the back ok." Rose said with her guardian tone. Lissa hopped in the truck and Rose climbed up the back truck. She was surrounded by fluffy sheep.

"What's up little dude." She looked at a baby sheep.

"Baaaa!" the baby responded back and licked her hand.

Meanwhile in the truck, the old man began talking.

"So where you girls are from? You don't look like your from here or Amestris." He asked.

"No we're from United States." Lissa answered.

"That makes sense. You and your buddy are Americans. I never met anyone out of continental Zosimos." The old man chuckled.

"Yes, we're here to visit my friend's relatives." Lissa said.

"Well, all I can tell you is the Elrics are lovable people." The old man stopped in the pathway to a house.

"Here we are, the Elrics home." The old man said.

Lissa jumped out of the truck. "Thank you sir."

Rose jumped out of the back. She had a chuck of wool of her dark hair. "Stupid sheep and their furs." Once she got rid of the wool, she thanked the man.

"Thanks old man!" she yelled.

"No problem, youngsters." Then the old man left.

Both girls began to walk the path to the house.

Once they reached to the front door, Rose's fingers shook nervously.

"Remember Rose, you can do this." Lissa tried to encourage her.

"I don't know if I can." She doubted herself.

"Yes you can. Now go knock on the door it's getting cold and dark." Lissa hugged herself.

Rose knocked on the door. The dhampir took a step back when the door opened. A golden haired man appeared. His blue eyes looked at the girls.

"Hello, can I help you?" The golden haired man said.

"Are you Edward Elric?" Rose asked.

"No, what business do you have with my father?" The young man responded rudely.

"Nothing that concerns you." Rose replied back.

"Rose!" Lissa stopped her.

"What! He started it!" She shouted.

"That wasn't necessary." Lissa lectured her friend.

While both girls were bickering, another figure appeared behind the blue eyed man.

"What's going on here Keith?" The man had golden hair and gold eyes. He was in his early 40's.

"Nothing dad just these two girls were looking for you?" Keith said.

"You're Edward Elric?" Lissa asked again.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ed asked.

"I'm Lissa Dragomir and this…" The princess was interrupted.

"Rose…I'm Rosemarie Hathaway. Have you met a woman named Natalia Hellsing?" Rose introduced herself.

"Natalia Hellsing…" The Fullmetal Alchemist paused for a moment. He hasn't heard that woman's name for many years.

"Yes, why?" He said.

"I'm her daughter. I'm also your daughter." The dark haired girl finally said it.

Ed was shocked when the girl, Rose, said she's his daughter. His first though was how did this happen? Before saying anything, his eldest son beat him into it.

"You're lying! You are just saying it because he's the infamous Alchemist!" Keith approached to Rose. The young dhampir took this as a threat. She quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. Keith felt his pride crushed. How could this petite girl capable flipping him to the ground like nothing.

"You're pissing me off!" Rose's temper was rising up. Lissa tried to calm her down.

"ENOUGH!" The Fullmetal Alchemist got their attention.

"All of you get in we'll discuss this in my study room." He was waiting for them to get in.

"Now." He said with authoritative tone.

All three entered the house in fast pace. Rose and Lissa observed inside the house. The Elrics' house felt warm and comfy like a home should feel. Rose envied her new family's home. Don't get her wrong, she liked living in St. Vladimir's, but never in her life experiences what is like to go back home to a family during holidays and vacations. Usually, she spent her breaks with Lissa's family. Since the accident, she and the princess spent time being in school ground and not at the Dragomirs' estates.

Once they entered Edward's study room, both girls sat down on a wooden chair. Keith lean to the wall and Ed sat in his burgundy red leather chair.

Rose felt nervous again. She took a quick glance at her birth father. She noticed Ed was staring at her like he's observing her.

"You have my eyes." He broke the silence.

"What?" Rose was confused.

"I said, you have my eyes." He restated.

"You're taking it well…too well. Why?" Rose was being skeptical.

"Of course, why not. The eyes are from my side of the family, and you reminded me of myself when I was your age." He chuckled from remembering his teen years.

"You look like your mother. How is she by the way?" He asked.

Rose was about to say something but got rudely interrupted by that jerk of her brother.

"So you're admitting she's your kid. That girl is close to my age. Have you been cheating on mom with a whore?" The young Elric was angry. How his father could hurt his mother like that. Keith felt a sting on his cheek.

"Don't you ever call my mother a blood whore." Rose's voice became dark.

"I said whore not blood whore." He corrected her.

"It's the same thing!" Rose shouted.

"Keith that was uncalled for. I'll deal with you later. Go give Lissa a tour around the house and go wait for us at granny Pinako's home." He said.

Keith opened the door and waited for Lissa to get out.

"I'll see you in bit." Lissa whispered to her friend.

Once Lissa and Keith were gone, Ed continued their conservation.

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior." He apologized.

"What does he have against with my birth mother?" She's still trying to calm down from their argument.

"He doesn't. He is still taking in that I have a child from a different woman." He said.

"So have you cheated on his mom with mine?" She was curious if her father was an unfaithful man.

"No. I never was unfaithful with my wife, Winry." He was been truthful. He would never hurt Winry like that. He loved her. He wished she's still here with him but that's impossible. Winry died eighteen years ago when their second child, Nina turned one. His son, Keith was only three when he lost his mother. Ed knows what is like to lose a mother at a young age.

"My wife died long time ago before you were born. I made a promise I won't make her cry." He hasn't talked about Winry's death in years or to anyone.

"I'm sorry." She could tell that topic is still painful to talk about.

"Don't worry about it." Ed changed the topic quickly.

"So you haven't answered my question earlier? How is your mother by the way?" He asked again.

"I don't know. She left me when I turned two." She struggled answered him.

Oh he could imagine Truth laughing at him for having a horrible faith. Seeing his children suffering similar how he and his young brother Al suffered. His first two kids suffering the lost of their mother, and his long lost young daughter were abandoned by her mother.

"Did she leave something to explain for why she ran out?" He got curious. Why Natalia would do that? She doesn't do irrational thing unless there a reason for abandoning Rose.

"I'm surprise your mother didn't give you her surname? I know she definitely won't put mine. Not after I did to her." He said. Rose wondered what happen between her birth parents that end their relationship.

"What happen?" She interrogated her father.

"That's another story you probably won't ever hear it from me." Ed could still clearing remember that night.

Rose felt embarrassing for mentioning it. Sometimes Lissa said to her she should be an investigator or something.

"After my birth mom left, I was raised by my parents or my godparents. Janine Hathaway, a guardian to Lord Szelsky and Abe Mazur, a Turk moroi mobster.

"Huh, that explains. How old are now?" Ed asked.

"I'm 16 going on to 17 in two months. Why?" Rose said.

Meanwhile…

"Since we're done with the tour, we're going to my great grandmother's house for dinner." Keith led Lissa out of the house. Both of them began to make their way to Pinako's home. Keith looked and notice Lissa started too shivered from the cold weather. He took off his sweater and gave it to her.

"Here, you don't want to get sick." Lissa grabbed the sweater and put it on.

"Thank you. That was sweet of you." She smiled. Keith blushed and looked the other way.

"Not a problem." He said

"You know, that wasn't nice what you said earlier about Rose's mother." Lissa didn't know what possessed her to bring it up the last fight between Rose and him.

"Why should I apologize?" He was being stubborn.

"Because you just her mother a whore, in my culture being called a whore is something you don't take things lightly." She blocked his way.

"Why?" He asked.

"The term 'blood whore' is someone mostly dhampir women who sleeps with many moroi men and let them drink their blood. After all, we vampires need blood to survive." Lissa explained.

"So vampires really do exist. Huh, I wouldn't think I would meet one." Keith said.

"First of all, we don't sparkle. In my society, there are three types of vampires. One, the Morois are the full living vampires. We don't kill to get blood. There are people who willingly donate their blood to my kind. Also every Moroi have the ability to control the elements: earth, fire, air, water, and rarely spirit. I'm a spirit user. Two, the dhampirs are half-moroi vampire, half- human. Rose is a dhampir. They protect my kind from dangerous and deadly vampire, the strigois. The strigois are the undead vampires you should beware. They are fast, strong, blood-thirsty creature of the night." She explained further.

"You vampires have an odd society." Keith looked up and realized he's at Pinako's house.

"We'll finish this little chat later. We're finally at my great grandma's house." He knocked on the door. A small old woman with a tall white hair bun opened the door.

"Keith, you're finally here. Where's your father?" Pinako hugged her great grandson.

"He is going get here a little late." He was irritated especially finding out he has a half-sibling. Pinako looked at the young beautiful girl next to Keith. The old lady smirked.

"Keith sweetie, are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Like his father, Keith blushed and began to correct her.

"What! I just met her!" Lissa decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir, but you can called be Lissa. Sorry, I'm not his girlfriend." She clarified the old lady.

"Oh, what of shame. You're a charming young lady. You're the type of girl my great grandson needs." Pinako loved teasing Keith. Lissa lightly blushed from the complement.

"Shut up, great grandma." Keith was dying of embarrassment.

"Keith, that's no way speaking to your elders especially your great grandmother." The princess said playfully.

"She's right. Show some manners boy." Pinako hit the rude boy's head with her pip. She really likes Lissa. Too bad her idiot great grandson is in denial. Pinako invited them inside.

"Come on in. We were just about to eat. We're waiting for Keith's father." Pinako led them both to the diner room.

"And Rose." Lissa said,

"Rose?" Pinako was confused.

"She my best friend…" Lissa got interrupted by Keith.

"Also my half-sister." He blurred.

Pinako was confused and shocked.

"What?" She said.

"It's a long story but I'll make it short. Apparently 17 years ago, dad hook up with some woman and now 17 years later, my estrange half-sister showed up." He murmured.

"Who would it though Ed had in him?" Pinako said. She shook her head. I'll deal with it later, she thought to herself. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh that must your father and your new sister. Keith, go get the door." Pinako ordered the young man.

Keith opened the door. Rose and Edward stepped in.

"Sorry Granny, I got caught something important. This is…" Ed was interrupted.

"You must be Rose. Come child, let me take a good look at you." The old lady pulled Rose toward her. She carefully observed the dark haired girl.

"You're an Elric alright. You have Trisha's hair. Oh look Ed, she has your eyes." Rose blushed a little.

"Who's Trisha?" Rose asked.

"She was my mother. You're grandmother. She passed away many years ago." Ed said with sadden. With that being answered, Rose didn't bother asking more. Everyone sat on their chairs in the diner room.

"Well let's dig in before the food gets cold." Pinako said. Everyone began eating their warm meal. By the rest of supper, they talked and ate their desert.

"Wow Rose, you have a huge apatite for a girl your size." Pinako teased.

"Yeah, I have a very high metabolism." Rose smiled.

"Ed, what are you going to say to Nina or the rest of the family?" Ed paused. He doesn't know what to say to them. He's worry if Keith has a hard time accepting Rose what would his oldest daughter or the rest of the family will think?

"I don't know. When they meet Rose, I'll introduce them to her and see where it takes off." Ed said. Rose thought, how big is this family? My new family? The dhampir smile at that thought.

"How big is this family?" Rose asked.

"Well, you have another sibling, Nina. An uncle name Alphonse. He's married with Mei Chang and has a son, Huan." Pinako said.

"Also, the Mustangs, my teacher and her husband, Emperor Ling's family, Pininya, and Garfiel." Edward finished listing.

It was getting really late at Pinako's house. All four went back to the Elrics' house.

"Rose, you take the guest room from here, and Lissa can take the other guest room from upstairs. Keith show them the rooms. Good night." The Alchemist retired for the day.

Keith first showed Rose's room.

"Here the guest room number one. Everything is here. The bathroom is across from here." He left Rose alone and silent. Now, he needs to show Lissa's room and finally could go to bed.

"Lissa, your room is here. Again, the bathroom is next to this room. Good night." He was about to leave but Lissa stopped him.

"Wait, your sweater." Lissa took off the sweater and handed to him.

"Thank you and good night." She gave him a warm smile. The princess dug in her bag to find her toothbrush and walk to the bathroom.

A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Welcome to Central City!

The next day, everyone including Pinako ate breakfast at Ed's house.

"Here you go two boiled eggs with hatch browns and one piece of beacon." Granny Pinako passed the plate to the moroi princess.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rockbell. This looks delicious." Lissa began to eat. Rose appeared behind Lissa.

"Boo!" The dhampir scared the blonde haired girl. Lissa recovered from being scared.

"Rose! Don't scare me like that for a minute I though it was a strigoi." Rose laughed from Lissa's reaction.

"Relax, there are no strigois in Amestris or in this whole continent." Rose sat down. She grabbed three stacks of waffles in the center of the table.

"What is a strigoi?" Pinako asked.

"Uh…strigoi are the nasty, blood-sucking, immortal creatures that prey on anyone." Rose explained.

"Well, they don't sound friendly." The old Rockbell said.

"Of course not, you need to kill them before they kill you. That why I was shipped into a special school to learn how to destroy strigoi while protecting morois." Rose said.

"That's sound dangerous for a young child to be educated in that field." Ed appeared in their view. He sat down and looked at his daughter.

"Well yeah, that's why dhampirs like me were trained to guard and kill because of their traits as half-human, half moroi beings. Did my mom never mention the society she grew up in?" Rose tried to reason her father.

"Yes, she mentioned when we met. If I knew your existence sooner, you would pursue a different career." Ed said.

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" Rose felt offended.

"No, you're not weak. I just believe you have more opportunities to be more than guarding a race that treats you like dirt." The Fullmetal clarified.

"Not all morois are bad. There are some who believes in equality." Lissa spoke out. Edward looked at the princess.

"That's true, but the majority of them don't agree." The State Alchemist made his point.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about moroi's society." Rose said sarcastically.

"Thanks to your mother. I was curious to know more about them." Ed smirked.

Rose returned a smirk at him. Her facial changed to disgusted when Pinako pour white liquid on a cup. Pinako noticed the girl's changed mood.

"What don't tell me you hate milk too?" Pinako teased.

"Fine, I won't tell you." Rose responded stubbornly.

"What you know. She inherits your dislike for milk." Pinako looked at her grandson-in- law.

"You hate milk." Rose look surprised.

"Yup, still do. It looks odd and smells awful." Ed felt grossed out when he talked about milk.

"I feel you old man." Rose pushed the glass of milk aside. Lissa gave her a disapproving look.

"Rose, it won't kill you if you try it." Lissa tried to convince the Elric dhampir.

"No, but it might give me lactose intolerance." Rose was being stubborn.

"Rose, don't be dramatic. You won't get it because I know you eat other dairy products. Plus, it's the same." Lissa was holding the glass.

"Nope, I'm not risking." Rose was few feet away from her best friend.

"Fine, there's no point to persuade you to drinking it." Lissa drank the milk.

"Like father, like daughter." Pinako said. Ed chuckled watching the two girl's argument.

"Wait, where's Keith?" Ed scanned around the kitchen.

"Oh, he left really early to Central City. That boy was about to go with an empty stomach, but I fixed him a breakfast sandwich and coffee to take it with him." The old mechanic said.

"Really, so he's avoiding me now." Ed said. Rose felt horrible ruining her father's family. Ed noticed Rose's mood changed.

"Don't blame on yourself. Keith is just having a hard time to accept this." Ed comforted his youngest child. Rose nodded. Quickly, Edward changed a different topic.

"Well, how would you girls like to visit our capitol?" Ed said.

"Really, that would be exciting. Rose what you think?" Lissa felt happy and looked at her friend.

"I'm down for it." Rose felt excited to get out of this town.

"Alright, get ready in half hour." Ed said. Everyone got up to get ready. Before Lissa gets ready, she helped Pinako to clean up the table.

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to do that. Go on and get ready." Pinako said.

"That's ok, I'm happy to help. Rose come and washes the dishes." The princess put the dishes in the sink. Rose went to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Where have you been when hardly any of my great grandchildren won't help me clean unless I tell them?" Pinako praised the blonde princess.

"Are you sure you're not another Ed's long-lost child?" Pinako said.

"Yes I'm sure." Lissa smiled.

"Well in that case I'm making you two my granddaughters." Pinako said. Rose like the idea but she though about Keith.

"Won't Keith and Nina be upset?" Rose said. Pinako went to hugged Rose.

"Don't worry about them. If it comes to that, I'll knock some senses to them especially Keith. One day, he'll come around and accept you. Just give him time that's all." Pinako said. Rose felt a little better. It took 15 minutes to clean up the kitchen. Both Rose and Lissa pack their stuffs.

"I would how big the capitol is?" Lissa was curious.

"I don't know but…hey I found my camera." Rose pulled out a sliver digital camera.

"Oh goodie, we can take lots of pictures." Lissa grabbed the camera and took a picture of Rose.

"Aw, you came out pretty." Lissa showed Rose the picture.

"Oh hello gorgeous." Rose admired her picture. Both girls heard a knock on the door.

"Girls, Ed is waiting for you two outside." Pinako told them. Both girls rush out to meet Ed.

"Come on, we need to catch the train." All three said goodbye to Pinako. The old lady did the same. Once they reached the station, Ed led the girls to find a seat. All three finally sat down from running.

"Phew! That was close." Ed said.

"Don't we need tickets to be on a train?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah but I'm part of the military so I show my watch and they'll passed me. He pulled out his watch to show the girls.

"Yes, but we're not in the military." Rose clarified him.

"Don't worry as long you're with me, they will let you in." Ed said in his cocky tone. Finally, the train leaves Resembool to the capitol. The train ride took four hours to get to the capitol. Before getting out of the train, two government officials asked the passengers for their passports and tickets. By the time they reached them, Lissa pull out her passport. Rose did the same but couldn't find hers in the bag.

"Crap, I think I left mine on the bed." Rose said.

Meanwhile…

Pinako was fixing the guest room from downstairs when she saw a passport on the bed.

"Oh dear, looks like Rose forgot her passport." Pinako looked at it.

Back to Rose…

Rose still searched to find her passport until she heard the officers coming toward her.

"Your tickets and passports?" One of the officers said.

"Sorry I accidently left mine at Resembool." Rose said. Before the officers said anything, Edward stepped in.

"These girls are here with me." Edward was in his authoritative tone. He pulled out his watch and showed them who he is.

"We're so sorry sir. We didn't know you're with them General." Before arriving the capitol, Ed changed his outfit. When he saw the officers asking the girls for passports, he rushes his pace to save the day.

"You're dismiss." Ed commanded. Both officers left.

"Thank you Mr. Elric." Lissa was grateful.

"A General?" Rose was confused.

"Yeah I'm a General. It's been five years since I got promoted to General." He explained.

"Is Keith and Nina in the military?" Rose asked.

"Keith is in the military as a State Alchemist, a Major and Nina is more like her mother, an automail engineer." Ed said.

All three got out the station and found a man with a similar uniform like Ed.

"Welcome back General Fullmetal. How was your trip, sir?" The military man saluted him.

"Hello Sergeant Johnson. It was a pleasant ride." Ed waited for the girls to hop in vehicle. The Fullmetal sat in the front. It was a short ride to the Central Headquarter.

Once they got to the Headquarter, Ed was greeted by his subordinates.

"Morning Sir, how was your day off?" A woman saluted to Ed.

"It was…an interesting day. Oh, these young ladies are Lissa and Rose. They want to check out the capitol. So could you find someone to give them a tour while I'm at work?" Ed said.

"Yes sir, I'll find a volunteer. Come girls follow me." Ed's secretary walked ahead.

"Where do we go after the tour?" Rose asked her father.

"You'll come back here because after my meetings and filling out useless papers, we're invited to dine with the Fuhrer at his manor." Before the girls leave, Ed gave Rose some money.

"What is this?" Rose looked confuse.

"That's for the dresses or something nice to wear for the evening." Rose nodded and put the money in her bag.

The secretary led to them in the lobby. A man about in his late teens or early 20's walked towards them.

"Aw Stacey, just the woman I'm looking for." The man blocked Stacey's path.

"Hello Lt. Mustang, what can I do for you?" The secretary said with an annoyed look. The Lt. smirked.

"Well, there's a lot you can do for me, but sadly I just want to deliver these important documents to General Elric from my father." The young Mustang handed the big envelope to the secretary. Both Lissa and Rose observed the man. He was tall around 6'2. His hair was black and little bit spike. His eyes were chocolate brown.

"Stacey, are you going to introduce me to these beautiful ladies?" The Lt. looked at Rose and Lissa.

"Hello, I'm Lissa Dragomir." The moroi blonde introduced first. The raven haired man shifted his eyes to the dhampir waiting for her to say something. Rose was thinking should she be introduced as an Elric or Hathaway.

"I'm Rose." Lt. Mustang gently grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Rose…what a gorgeous name. I'm Blake Maes Mustang. What makes you pretty ladies come to this wonderful city? I've never seen you two around here. Are you new?" He said.

Rose took her hand quickly. "Yeah, we're new. We are visiting a relative of mine."

Stacey looked at Blake and Rose. "Lt. Mustang sir, I need to get back to work. Would you take them on a tour around the city if you're not busy?" Stacey saluted.

"Sure, I'll be happy to give them a tour. You're dismissed." He still looks at Rose while waving at Stacey to leave. The secretary left them with the flirty man.

"So where do you want to go first?" Blake asked.

"Show us the spots in Central." Rose gave her infamous man eater smiled.

"As you wish." The black haired man led them on their tour.

Few hours had passed, all three sat at a café for late lunch.

"So what you guys think of Central?" Blake asked.

"It's beautiful. Thanks for giving us a tour." Lissa continued eating her turkey Swiss cheese sandwich. Rose was too busy devouring her Ultra beacon crispy chicken sandwich with hot sauce on it. Blake noticed the grease with special sauce running down to her chin. He handed a napkin to the semi exotic dark brown haired girl.

"Boy, you won't take a break till you devour the whole huge sandwich. Usually, girls don't order greasy food or eating like it's the end of the world. You're not like most of the girls I encounter." He chuckled.

Rose grabbed the napkin and wipes the mess on her mouth. "Well, that because you haven't met a real one." She smirked. Sure the guy in front of her is hot but she's not here to impress him. _That cocky Lt. Bastard. Huh Lt. Bastard I like it_. She thought to herself.

"Now I met one." He replied.

"Whatever Lt. Bastard." She grabbed her sandwich to finish it.

"Oh so we're now on nicknames base." Blake grinned.

"Ok you're now gobbler girl." Lt. Mustang said.

"Could you take us to a shopping center if you don't mind?" Lissa cuts in.

"Sure, princess I would gladly take you ladies." Blake, Rose, and Lissa left the café to the shopping center.

Once they reached the shopping center, a lady in her late 20's greeted them.

"Hello welcome to Mimi's boutique. How can I assist you?" The lady said.

"We are looking for dresses for a dinner party today." Lissa said. The lady happily smiles and shows them the best dresses.

"This area is for the ball and formal parties." Rose already started searching for her dress. Blake walked to a sofa and sat down. Lissa felt guilty for Blake waiting for them.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just relax and read these newspapers while you ladies get what you need." He waved a newspaper. Lissa nodded and returned searching for her dress.

Several minutes later, the lady came back and asked. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Not really do you have cocktail dresses?" Rose appeared behind the lady.

"Well we do but they're imported from Europe and America." The lady said.

"Could we have a look?" Lissa said.

The lady went to the back to get the dresses.

"Here, try them." The lady said

"Thanks." Rose said. She searched the left pile of dresses and Lissa search on the other.

Finally, Rose spotted a black with gold roses mid thigh dress. She pulled the dress out.

"I hope it fits me." The dhampir walked to the fitting room. While Rose went to the fitting room, Lissa was about to give up on finding the perfect dress until she saw a pale pink short dress with black belt attach around the outfit. Lissa smiled and ran to where Rose is.

Once both girls finished getting to dresses, they paid it along with shoes.

"So just being curious whose dinner party you're going?" Blake asked the girls.

"We're going to the Fuhrer's dinner party." Lissa answered.

"Oh that's sound fun." Blake said.

"Should we get back to Headquarter? We need to be there like now." Rose interrupted.

"Alright, let's go." The young lieutenant took them back to the Central Headquarter.

"Thank you, we had fun you showing us around this city." Lissa thanked Blake.

"You're welcome. If there's anything you two need, do be shy to call me." He wrote his number and give to Rose.

Rose was about to refuse but Blake quickly grabbed her hand to put the paper on it.

"Goodnight ladies, we'll see each other soon." He walked toward to the vehicle and a driver opened the door and he hopped inside. The car left from their view.

"He likes you." Lissa teased her best friend.

"What? No, he doesn't. That guy is a womanizer. He'll be with anything girl then moves on the next." Rose entered the building in denial. Lissa quickly followed her.

A/N: Sorry it took long to update. I just started school. I hope you guys like chapter 2. So please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite me & the story. Goodnight


End file.
